


When will quarantine end?

by Confused_Gull



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Kagehina have a short part, Living Together, There's talk about marriage and rings as well, cooking together, domestic girlfriends are domestic, quarantine fic, quarantine woes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Gull/pseuds/Confused_Gull
Summary: Alisa spend time with her girlfriend Miwa at home after coming back from a shoot. She's upset that she can't go out with her girlfriend so they chill at home.Domestic life is domestic.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Yakulev - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	When will quarantine end?

**Author's Note:**

> I was told to be the change I want in the world so here I am with my quarantine MiwAlissa (that's what i'mma call it) fic. Projection is evident. Might edit this later again. I got up with only one thing on my mind and here it is.

Alissa had a long day at a shoot, with the current pandemic going on there were less people in the studio yet the same amount of work to be done. She was starting to feel drowsy as well.

The shoot had to do with advertisements for mask and safety to be taken during these times. She hoped people listened to those infomercials she couldn't wait till everything went back to normal quick. She really should take a day to destress. She also really wanted to go with Miwa out on a date to the beach during summer. Maybe go shopping with her, Maybe finally propose, they had already decided but a ring would make it more official, Miwa wanted to try out a new restaurant and go out on a movie date aswell....

She quickly walked home, she was lucky the shoot had been done closeby, just about half an hour away from their building, it gave her enough of time to call her little brother and check up on him, tell him to take care. She also got to speak to her brother's fianceé, Yaku, who, God bless him, knew how to cook unlike Lev. She should really buy him something nice as a thank you. She added that on to her mental list of things to do after quarantine.

Before she knew it, she was in the building, greeting the lady who sat at her desk and quickly rushing to the elevator, punching the number to her floor in while digging through her purse for her keys.

" Miwa, I'm home!" She announced, as she walked into their apartment, toeing of her shoes and placing them on the stand at the side. She took off the mask and sanitized her hands with their sanitizer, picking up the disinfectant spray and spraying down her shoes as well. They both had been extremely careful whenever they went out, with strict orders from their respective managers plus they also seen to each other's well being, making sure to check up on the other when they arrived, especially when only one had to go out for a job. Miwa wasn't here, she usually would leave everything she was doing and come to greet her, only one person could keep her occupied......

" Miwa-san, am I doing it right? Sit still Tobio or I might just-"

" Shut it dumbass, I am sitting still."

" You are doing really good Shoyou-kun, just take down that last section in between your fingers like earlier and snip it slowly."

Miwa was, from the looks of it, directing Hinata as he tried cutting Kageyama's hair. Sitting at the desk with a small mannequin with multiple clips scattered around her and her trusty scissors in hand. How sweet! But they were keeping her Miwa away from her, so how sweet was it truly?

Alisa knocked at their shared bedroom door.  
Miwa turned at the sound.

" Ali-chan! Welcome back, did you just arrive? I didn't even hear you walk in."

" Ah, no problem, I just walked in." She waved her hand dismissively.

" Still I could have come to greet you properly." Miwa said with a pout.

" No worries-"

" ALISA-SAN! HELLO! TOBIO SAY HI!"

" Shut up Hinata, she can hear you."

" Oh so we're backed to using lasy names now?"

" It's not like that dumbass."

Alisa held back her laughter at the lover's quarrel she was witnessing. " Hello Tobio-chan, Shouyo-chan. How are you two holding up?"

Hinata turned back to the camera excitedly, " We are fine, I'm learning to cut Tobio's hair and he is learning to cook finally."

The man mentioned turned to look back at the orange haired man from his chair, " I can cook."

" Kageyama-kun, only cooking rice and drinking milk does not count as a healthy meal." Hinata stated with a dead panned tone, " And you tell me to take care of myself. Tch, tch, tch, when will you learn Kageyama, when will you learn?" he shrugged his shoulders, scolding his boyfriend.

" BOKE! I TOLD YOU I CAN COOK, DO YOU WANT TO BET?"

" Both of you shut up, or I'm putting the phone down, Shouyo-chan can you cut Tobio's bangs, or do you need more help."

The bickering couple paused to look at the phone screen, back at each other and then to the phone screen. A look of understanding passing between them.

" Miwa-san, can you supervise us?"

Alisa took the moment, " You supervise them, I'll take a bath and come back."

Miwa pulled the girl down to peck her on her cheek, " Sure, I'll make dinner and keep while helping these two goofballs."

" Kageyama why can't you be more like your sister?"

" Hinata Boke!"

Alisa chucked to herself as she left her girlfriend to deal with her brother (and someday, Alisa's to be brother in laws). She changed out of her clothes, placing them in the laundry hamper at the side of the sink. Getting into the shower, she could still here Miwa directing Hinata as he cut Kageyama's hair. A week or two ago, they did the same thing, though it was Tobio cutting Shoyou's hair. Miwa had gone on for days about how proud she was of her brother, saying that he remembered so many things she thought him when she would cut his hair growing up. She smiled to herself remembering that week. They had a movie night at home, they had cooked together as well. Maybe they would do that again when she wasn't feeling as sleepy. The days were really taking a toll on her. 

She was washing her hair when she heard the three saying their goodbyes, oh she wasn't done yet though.

A knock, and then a familiar head poked in, " I was thinking of making some beef stew, how's that sound?"

"Sounds amazing darling, I'll be done quick."

She could here Miwa blush, even after all this time, " Okay, take your time." She said shutting the door behind her.

Miwa quickly got to cutting up vegetables to cook while her girlfriend took a bath. She must be tired after the shoot, she even sounded sleepy. She wasn't her hairdresser for today and that was a shame, but they needed to be as casual as possible so she couldn't do much to her hair anyways even if she went there.

She started to dice up vegetables on the board and put a pot of water to boil, she had already put the rice to cook. One of these days she wondered if she could ask Yaku-chan for some Russian dishes recipes, maybe ask Lev if he knew which was Alisa's favourite Russian dish, if she had one. Her girlfriend said she didn't need to do it, but it wouldn't hurt to try something new.

Lost in thought, she suddenly felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist while putting the vegetables in the pot.

"Dorogay...smells wonderful.."

Miwa giggled at the pet name turning her head to the woman who had smushed her face on her shoulder, " I've barely put vegetables to boil, nothing else, what smell are you getting?"

Alisa looked at her, " Not the food silly, it's you... Did you use that new shampoo? Smells nice..."

Miwa couldn't help but smile at her sleepy girlfriend, " Yeah I did. If you're so sleepy right now, why don't you go take a nap? I'll finish cooking and come and call you for dinner."

" No I want to stay with you, so pretty cooking for me. I wish I could help but I'm scared I'll cut myself or something."

Miwa placed the lid on the pot after stirred the vegetables and meat together.

" Hmmm, yeah, you're right, better safe than sorry."

"Miwa I want to take you out."

" I know you do, I want to as well, let this time pass and then we'll see okay, we can go visit your brother as well. Speaking of whom, how are Yaku-chan and he?"

" Lyovochka and Morisuke-kun are fine, but I want to take you shopping."

Miwa wipes her hands on a handtowel and turned around to place her now dry hands on the waist of the girl who had been waddling around her as she prepared them both dinner.

"Oh really? And what are we going to buy? Didn't you say you were tired of the amount of clothes in our closet? Or is it makeup? We already have 2 cupboards full though." she teased.

Alisa huffed a little, " Not for clothes, but still, maybe a ring, to make things more official, I seen one of my co-workers bragging and thought of you, wanted a better one for you, best one for you...I'm sleepy now though." She punctuated with a yawn.

Miwa's heart swelled with absolute adoration for the woman before her. She would beat her to it though, she had already placed the order two weeks ago. Now only planning was left on when to propose and how. Gosh, she couldn't wait till quarantine was over, she had so many ideas planned.

Miwa gently placed her hands on either side and cradeled Alisa's face before gently pressing their lips together.

She could taste the strawberry lip balm Alisa applied everyday religiously, the smell of their new lavender shampoo, how soft her girlfriend's cheeks were and her smooth hair that fell over her shoulders like silk. She would never get tired of curling her hands in her hair and playing with it. Not now, not ever.

Alisa looped her hands round Miwa's neck as she melted into their kiss, the feeling of warmth spreading from the hands holding her to all over her, gently enveloping her in a cocoon of warmth The feeling of comfort and love eased all her worries about a pandemic, dates, needing a ring, proposing properly to her girlfriend, was she her fianceé now? She could barely stand, leaning heavily into her girlfriend's brace, she wished they could stay like this forever....

But she was so damn sleepy and she wanted to cuddle her girlfriend really badly as well.

They seperated slowly, bringing their forheads together. Standing in thier kitchen, taking each other's presence.

" Dorogaya..." Alisa whispered, the moment was so soft and sweet, she wish she could capture it and hold it forever. But with Miwa in front of her and beside her, may she didn't need to, " Darling, why don't we see to that later? Go take a nap now."

" I have the best girlfriend in the world, would be even better if-"

" Ya sure, want to nap together?" Miwa turned off the stove. " We can comeback and warm the food to eat."

" Yes please. I can barely keep my eyes open..."

Taking her by the hand, Miwa led her back to their bedroom. 

" Miwa, remind me to buy you a ring when I get up..."

"Sure, love."

The two women got under the covers and cuddled up closer. Alisa drifted off to sleep quickly but she really couldn't wait till quarantine's over, she needs to get her wife a ring, take her out on dates so they could dress up pretty, cook together, eat together, dance in their kitchen together, and so much more......

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gay okay.
> 
> I am single and was single, the time I thought this was the year it was all going to change you know. New year, new decade, new me, I thought I'd get a girlfriend this year but a global pandemic hit so here you go, my woes, hope y'all can fine joy in my pain. I yearn for a girlfriend I've never had. So......I'm going to postpone getting a girlfriend to 2022 and so until then i'mma just write fanfics.
> 
> Come chat with me on Twitter @Confused_Gull
> 
> Toodles and take care.(◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


End file.
